falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Steve
* Characters: ** Steve Remco, a West Tek research assistant at Mariposa Military Base, mentioned in Fallout. ** Steve (Vault City), the sub-greeting chief of Vault City in Fallout 2. *** VCSTEVE.MSG, dialogue for Steve in Vault City. ** Steve (Broken Hills), greeter for Broken Hills in Fallout 2. *** HcSTEVE.msg, dialogue for Steve in Broken Hills. ** Stevie Mack, a member of Vault 101 security in Fallout 3. *** CG02StevieMack.txt, cut dialogue for Stevie Mack in Fallout 3. ** Steve Armstrong, a resident of Vault 101 found dead at the entrance in Fallout 3. ** Steve Reynolds, Launch Facilty Project Manager at REPCONN headquarters before the Great War, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Steve Poole, a student at University Point before the Great War, mentioned in Fallout 4. ** Steve (Wild Appalachia), an advertiser for Big Al's Tattoo Parlor before the Great War, mentioned in the Fallout 76 add-on Wild Appalachia. ** Steve (Van Buren), a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse and citizen of New Canaan in Van Buren. *** Get Bulk Gun Parts for Steve, a quest in Van Buren. *** Steve's place, a building on the New Canaan outskirts in Van Buren. * Location: ** Bison Steve Hotel, a building in Primm in Fallout: New Vegas. * Real-life people: ** Steve Spandle, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as Traffic Manager for Fallout. ** Steve Victory, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a tester for the PC version of Fallout and as Quality Assurance Manager for Fallout 2. ** Steve Cabiness, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as an LS technician for Fallout and as Quality Assurance Database Administrator for Fallout 2. ** Steve McLafferty, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a quality assurance project supervisor for Fallout 2 and as a level designer Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. ** Steve Meister, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as lead programmer of Fallout 3 and as a gameplay programmer of Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. *** Meet the Fallout 3 devs - Steve Meister, questions put to and answered by Steve Meister. ** Steve Perkins, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a senior brand manager for Fallout: New Vegas ** Steve Green, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks on video design and production for Fallout 3. ** Steve Fraden, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as an additional quality assurance tester for Fallout 3. ** Steve Bloom, responsible for Human Resources of ZeniMax Media during the development of Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. ** Steve Blum, an actor who voiced some of the minor characters in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Steve Cornett, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a level designer on Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. ** Steve Wilcox, an actor who voiced male raiders in Fallout 4. ** Steve Massey, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a level designer on Fallout 76. ** Steve Baldoni, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as Senior Producer for Fallout Tactics. ** Steve Mann, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a cinematic sound designer for Fallout Tactics. ** Steve Gazda, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a level designer for Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. ** Steve Bokkes, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a tester of Van Buren. See also * Stephen